


Сумасшествие по вине любви

by KarinaNormans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaNormans/pseuds/KarinaNormans
Summary: Он пытается признаться в любви, она считает его сумасшедшим. Как так вышло, что он сейчас бегает от ментов в детской комнате милиции и пытается ей объяснится?





	Сумасшествие по вине любви

Максим — обычный парень, 14 лет, влюблён в Алину, считает её прекрасной (так и есть!). Взаимно или нет — не знает. Часто попадает в ужасные и стыдные ситуации. Русые и короткие волосы, болотного цвета глаза. Бунтарь, обожает нарушать правила. По его словам — профессиональный задрот.  
Алина — одноклассница Максима, 14 лет. Чувства неизвестны. Спокойная и тихая. Чёрные волосы до середины спины. Болеет гетерохромией. Правый глаз зелёного цвета, а левый — голубо-карий. Любит яркие цвета и рисовать, занимается лёгкой атлетикой.  
Парень предпринимал множество попыток, чтобы признаться в любви подруге. Только за сегодня у него было три попытки:  
Попытка первая

Урок физкультуры. Спортивная девушка, худая и красивая, добегает последний круг, волосы развеваются на ветру, а парень только пробежал половину заданного. Уже пару минут он продумывал, как признаться девушке, любуясь её внешним обликом. Алина замечала его взгляд, но считала его извращенцем, что постоянно липнет к ней. Макс подбежал к клумбе, что находится рядом с их местом занятий. На клумбе росли самые разные цветы: ромашки, розочки, тюльпаны. Быстро сорвал парочку роз и побежал к подруге. Она уже договорила с одноклассницей и собиралась пойти к физруку, чтобы отчитаться о выполненном задании, как вдруг Макс прокричал:  
— Алина! Я хотел сказать… — вдруг кто-то его перебил.  
— Эй, малой! А ну иди сюда, цветы он мне рвёт на клумбе! Совсем с ума сошёл! — за подростком уже выбежала какая-то женщина с веником.  
— Беги, Макс, беги, — девушка ухмыльнулась и ушла к подругам, поменяв свои планы.  
Парень ещё раз посмотрел на уходящую девушку, кинул цветы и побежал. Первая попытка не увенчалась успехом, за то быстро добежал оставшиеся круги.  
Попытка вторая

Перемена. Следующий урок — математика. Пока одноклассники списывали домашнее задание друг у друга, чтобы не получить карандашом по лбу от злой, но весёлой учительницы, Алина сидела в телефоне, зная, что всё написала.  
Максим встал и подошёл к девушке. Сейчас он не думал о том, что получит не только карандашом по лбу, но и линейкой по спине, ведь он не делает домашнее задание уже дня 2-3. Он думал, как признаться возлюбленной. За спиной он держал маленького плюшевого пёсика с сюрпризом внутри. Быстро посмотрев, во что она играет, он позвал её:  
— Эй, разноглазая… Я…  
— Списать не дам, не проси, — быстро отрезала она.  
— Я не об этом. Посмотри!  
— Что? — безразлично сказала она.  
Девушка обернулась и Макс достал игрушку из-за спины.  
— Дарю! — парень улыбнулся, а после положил пса в руки одноклассницы.  
— Что? Зачем? Это собака? — она с удивлением смотрела на пса, после чего почувствовала рукой что-то в его лапе и быстро нажала.  
— *звук пука*, это моя песня. Значит: «Я тебя люблю». — сказал пёс, ответив на сжатие лапки.  
— Ты придурок? Что это за фигня?! Иди ты в жопу, Макс! Задолбал уже такими приколами!  
Игрушка полетела в голову одноклассника. Парень ожидал не этого, он ожидал, что она сожмёт его тело. В теле собаки была маленькая дырка, куда парень положил кнопку, нажатие на которую отдаётся током. Он забыл её достать после прикола над одноклассником, из-за чего и получил.  
Кнопка попала прямо в лоб парню, из-за чего тот получил достаточно мощный удар током. Попытка два — провал.  
Попытка третья, финальная

5 часов дня. Парень договорился, что одноклассница позвонит ему после тренировки, чтобы она помогла ему с домашним задание по химии. На самом деле у Максима был другой план, он быстро зашёл в её подъезд и достал баллончик с краской. Около её двери он начал писать фразу: «Я люблю тебя, Алина. Подпись: Макс». Он даже подобрал её любимый цвет: жёлтый.  
Если бы всё было так просто. Из соседней квартиры резко вылетел сосед возлюбленной: дядя Вася, яростный противник таких вещей.  
— Козлина, ты что здесь делаешь! А ну-ка иди сюда!  
Василий быстро схватил парня за рукав и загнал в квартиру. После быстро позвонил в милицию и сообщил о варварстве. Парень пытался убежать, вырваться, но дверь была закрыта на ключ. Да ещё и баллончик забрали! Милиция приехала буквально через 15 минут, парня взяли и отвели в детскую комнату в милиции.  
— Так, парень, дай телефон. Родителям звонить будем, разбираться.  
— Нет! Нет! Мне должна подруга позвонить!  
Максим вскочил и подбежал к двери. Почему-то сегодня все двери были закрыты. Он ударил ногой по двери, а после… Парень побежал вокруг большого стола от ментов, которым явно не понравились удары по двери. Быстрый бег то туда, то сюда, то под стол, то по столу, но Максим терпел. Вдруг ему позвонили на телефон он быстро поднял трубку.  
В это время

Алина закончила тренировку. Ноги ужасно болели, но приходилось терпеть, это же лёгкая атлетика. Девушка уже пришла домой, увидев по дороге надпись: «Я теб…», однако не обратив внимание, и переоделась в домашнее, как вдруг вспомнила про одноклассника, который ждал её звонка. Она долго думала, набирать ли этому назойливому человеку. Алина конечно его любила, но он иногда так надоедал. В конце концов она решила позвонить и набрала заветный номер.  
— Алло? — сказал уже запыхавшийся Макс.  
— Привет, — прозвучал знакомый голос.  
— Ага.  
— Что делаешь?  
— По комнате бегаю! — менты всё громче кричали на парня, чтобы тот отдал телефон и перестал бегать.  
— Почему? — прозвучал недоумевающий голос Алины.  
— Потому что соседи твои идиоты!  
— При чём тут соседи?!  
— Потому что они краску не любят, — парень уже понимал, что она ничего не понимала.  
— Какую краску?  
— Видимо жёлтую.  
— Как не любят?! — девушка была в шоке, ведь именно в жёлтый цвет были покрашены их стены в гостиной.  
— Кажется сильно.  
— Ты в нормальном состоянии вообще? Крыша не съехала?  
— Нет. Они думают я краски надышался.  
— Кто они?!  
— Менты.  
— Какие? — Алина уже совсем в шоке была, ведь в мыслях всё перемешалось  
— От которых я бегаю! — парень уже запыхался, но менты тоже уже устали.  
— Где?!  
— По комнате.  
— А причём тут соседи?!  
— При том, что я писал тебе в подъезде, что люблю тебя, вышел твой сосед дядя Вася, наорал, вызвал милицию и вот теперь я бегаю по детской комнате милиции… Так понятно?!  
— Ну теперь да… Стоп! Ты что в милиции?!  
— Аллилуя!  
— Стоп! Ты что меня любишь?!  
— Ну вообще-то да!  
Менты схватили парня, из-за чего тому пришлось выключить телефон. Девушка осталась в тишине и шоке. Парня уже схватили и отобрали телефон, а Алина осталась наедине со своими мыслями.  
***

Подростки пришли в школу с ужасным настроением. Из-за неудавшегося признания они оба не выспались, а Макс ещё и от родителей получил.  
Сразу же, как они встретились у кабинета девушка подошла к другу и сказала:  
— Давай ты станешь менее… сумасшедшим, тогда я тебе кое-что выскажу, — девушка уже немного покраснела, ведь знала что будет дальше.  
— В смысле: «сумасшедшим»?  
— В прямом! Было глупо писать у меня в подъезде… это.  
— А, ну ладно. Я ещё придумаю, как тебя добиться!  
— Обещаешь?  
— Честное пионерское.  
— Ты же не пионер, верно? — девушка посмотрела на Макса, поняв, что он врёт.  
— Ладно, честное слово. Извиняй. Говори уже, интересно,  
— Я… я готова ответить тебе взаимностью, — сердце застучало, а лицо девушки жестоко покраснели. Парень непонимающе посмотрел и на автомате сказал:  
— Сходим завтра погулять после школы?  
— М-можно.  
— Договорились. Я позвоню, красотка.


End file.
